


Sendoff

by tinkertoysdamn



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Prison Sex, Toulon Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Les Mis <a href="http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11667.html?thread=2672787#t2672787">kink meme prompt</a>.  Javert is determined not to leave Toulin unfulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sendoff

The sun was just peaking through the bars on his cell when Valjean heard the noise outside his door. He raised his head from his poor excuse for a pillow. It was Javert, the guard with the baby face and the swift hand. The morning’s routines would not begin for another hour or so at least, so what did the man want?

“I am going on assignment outside of Toulon, I don’t know for how long,” Javert said.

Valjean found that he could not muster that much enthusiasm for the announcement. Toulon would be a much fouler place without that pretty mouth to dream about. Five years of watching what you couldn’t have would grate on any man. “Congratulations.”

There was a long silence that stretched out into the darkest corners of the prison. Time was an illusion in a place like this, marked less in days or months than by singular moments that could be recalled in a sea of endless monotony. The next few minutes would be ones Valjean would remember the rest of his life.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me, 24601,” Javert said.

Now Valjean was frightened; he sat up on his cot, braced for anything. Javert was not a cruel man, but he was still not one to be crossed. Did he catch Valjean staring at him across the yard? Had he heard some gossip from the other inmates about his interest? What were the guard’s intentions?

Javert did not look disgusted or angry. His posture was ramrod straight and proper, just like it always was, his face a careful blank. “Do you want to do something about it?”

Valjean licked his lips; oh, did the little man just proposition him? He took the risk of leaving the bed; he was too curious to be cautious. “I’m listening,” he said.

“There’s a storage room just off the hallway,” Javert said.

The convict knew it well, it had played a part in a number of fantasies he’d had about this particular guard. “Yes, what about it?”

“After the others are put in their cells tonight, I’ll come for you,” Javert said. His eyes grazed up and down Valjean’s body. ”You can give me a proper sendoff.”

Valjean didn’t believe it. “What sort of sendoff?” Javert had never been known to abuse the prisoners but one didn’t go through these sorts of precautions for a round of cards. Being sarcastic was not the smart thing to do, but Valjean was not one for mind games. He leaned up against the bars. “Will I have your mouth?”

Javert snorted. “I won’t be the one on my knees, 24601.” Of course not, Valjean should have known. “But,” Javert said his voice dropping low, “if you are very good, I’ll let you fuck me.”

Valjean felt a rush of blood to his cock. “You little slut,” Valjean moaned. Javert stood there, a tiny smile curling at the corner of his mouth. Valjean wasn’t sure if he wanted to kiss it or smack it off his face. “Will I take you from behind?” Javert glared at the convict and he thought to add, “Sir?”

Javert’s face cleared; oh, the little wolf liked that. “I’m not turning my back on you,” he said. “No, I’m sure will find some way that’ll be mutually satisfying; perhaps picking me up and setting me on your cock? Would you like that, 24601? Using your strength for your own pleasure?”

Oh Jesus, Valjean pressed the heel of his hand against his growing need. The boy would be the death of him.

A loud smack of the truncheon against the bars startled Valjean. “Don’t touch yourself, you filthy animal,” Javert hissed. “I want that cock for my own personal use.”

Valjean moved his hand away like it was on fire. He usually chaffed at taking orders but this was different. This was Javert, young, cold, intense, unflappable Javert focusing all of his attention on him. Valjean wondered if Javert would still be that controlled while being fucked against the wall. Would he still be barking commands or would he allow himself to surrender, to use that tempting mouth only for sounds of pleasure not venom? He was going to be half hard all day just thinking about it.

Javert moved forward, if the bars hadn’t been between them, they could have touched. “And if you try to escape,” Javert said with all the authority and command he possessed, “I will not hesitate to put you down like a dog.”

Valjean grinned. “Wouldn’t expect any less.”  



End file.
